


you cant just remove people from the conversation

by caluhm



Series: ot4 chats [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I tried being funny, M/M, group chats, im not, its literally just them texting, its more banter than anything, luke insults calum with asian insults, sorry - Freeform, squint to see the ships, they remove each other more than talk, this is trash and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluhm/pseuds/caluhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael added Ashton to the conversation.</p><p>Ashton; go the fuck away why do u guys have to make group chats in the morning</p><p>Luke; why are u so grumpy</p><p>Calum; get some sleep</p><p>Michael; get laid</p>
            </blockquote>





	you cant just remove people from the conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and its a chapter from my wattpad story.  
> There will definitely be more ot4 group chats in the future.

_Michael added Calum to the conversation._

 

_Michael added Luke to the conversation._

 

Calum; welcome lucass

 

Luke; stfu chop stick

 

 _Michael added Ashton to the conversation_.

 

Ashton; go the fuck away why do u guys have to make group chats in the morning

Luke; why are u so grumpy

 

Calum; get some sleep

 

Michael; get laid

 

Ashton; I would bUt I caNT BC I KEEP GETTING NOTIFICATIONS

 

Michael; get laid!!!!!

 

Luke; I'll have sex with u

 

Ashton; no

 

Luke; pls

 

Calum; when ur girlfriends a desperate bitch

 

Luke; sTop

 

_Calum changed the group name to 'Lashton is love, Lashton is life'._

 

Michael; I ship Lashton

 

Calum; I ship it more

 

Luke; I ship it most

 

Ashton; I ship myself with my bed

 

Michael; Bashton

 

Luke; but Lashton? :-(

 

Calum; what about cashton?

 

Michael; excuse you Calum

 

_Luke changed the group name to 'Problems in Cichael land'._

 

Calum; ew cichael sounds like a sex disease

 

Luke; :-(

 

Michael; calael?

 

Ashton; Malum.

 

Ashton; amateurs.

 

_Ashton changed the group name to 'Malum is love, Malum is life'._

 

Michael; shove your face in your pillow and die or something

 

 _Ashton removed Michael from the conversation_.

 

Calum; Ashton you can't just remove people from the chat

 

Ashton; but that was rUDE

 

Luke; yeah chow mein, rUDE

 

 _Calum added Michael to the conversation_.

 

Michael; thxs babe

 

_Michael removed Ashton from the conversation._

 

Calum; Ashton tell ur girlfriend to sToP IM NOT ASIAN.

 

Luke; why am I the girlfriend, I'd obviously be the boyfriend

 

Calum; bc you're the more annoying one and girls are hella annoying so

 

Michael; I said THXS BABE

 

Calum; Michael honey I'm trying to have a conversation

 

Luke; Mikey :-( you removed my boyfriend

 

_Luke added Ashton to the conversation._

 

_Ashton removed Michael from the conversation._

 

 _Calum added Michael to the conversation_.

 

Calum; play nice children

 

 _Ashton removed Calum from the conversation_.

 

Luke; good.

 

Luke; can u keep him out?

 

_Michael removed Luke from the conversation._

 

 _Michael added Calum to the conversation_.

 

Ashton; my girlfriend!

 

_Ashton added Luke to the conversation._

 

Calum; god damn rude asses

 

_Luke removed Calum from the conversation._

 

Michael; -.-

 

 _Michael added Calum to the conversation_.

 

Ashton; I CALL A TRUCE

 

Calum; I AGREE

 

Luke; SAME

 

Michael; WELL I H8 YOU ALL

 

 _Michael left the conversation_.

 

Calum; oH

 

Calum; oh I SEE HOW IT IS.

 

 _Calum left the conversation_.

 

Ashton; well that happened

 

Luke; I love our friends

 

Ashton; Calum hates you?

 

Luke; well I hate the egg roll

 

Ashton; he's not Asian you know?

 

Luke; maybe he shouldn't have squinty eyes to give people that idea

 

Ashton; this is why Michael's your only friend

 

Luke; then what r u?

 

Ashton; an Ashton

 

Luke; I actually hate u

 

Ashton; that's okay

 

Luke; no longer my boyfriend

 

Ashton; that's also okay

 

Luke; but ashy :-(

 

Ashton; but lukey

 

Luke; ill only forgive u if blowjobs are involved

 

Ashton; deal


End file.
